User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 11
'INTRO' Hello everyone! Oh my god! Look at how far we've come! I wanna state at this very point that all of you are amazing. No matter how the whole thing will turn out, you'll always be the best of the best in this shows. I wanna say that I appreciate every minute you've put into this and every moments of dedication you've felt. Without you, we wouldn't be here right now. Well, that was an inspirational little speech just to give ya some motive. And always remember that the place you reach in this has nothing to do with you as an individual. You are all special. <3 As always, good luck my ALL-STARS! ;) 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR (FIRST) CHALLENGE - EPISODE 11 - "TOP-SELLING ALBUM"' I have three news today for you. The first is (as you can probably see) that this episode will actually feature two challenges. It's your first double-challenge one so get ready and gather energy! The second is..... that this is (officially, lol) the PRE-FINALS!!!!! That means that episode 12 will be the last of the cycle! #Hype! :3 The third and (I guess) most exciting for you is.......... The CV score is no longer a part of this cycle!!!!!!! The result of this very episode will be based only on your two CH scores. ;) So, your first challenge for this episode is to create your own music albums! Well, not really... XD... You won't have to record actual songs. The point is the way you'll execute this. Here's what you'll have to do: 1. Represent your personal brand 2. Come up with an (at least) 10 song songlist. Only titles. 3. Come up with a stage name for you! 4. Design your album's back and front cover and also give it a great name. ;) . 'YOUR (SECOND) CHALLENGE - EPISODE 11 - "A JD COLLAB"' In this challenge, you'll have to once more design a JD coach. BUT there's a twist. As you know, JD has collabed with many big companies by releasing maps for songs that represent these companies' brands and vibes (e.g. Taste the Feeling, Safe and Sound, You Make me Feel..., Find your Thing etc. ). That's what you get to do too! The products are these: Doritos, Mountain Dew, Trident and Pepsi. The product assignements though will not be made by me nor randomly. The winner of the last episode will get to assign the products to each ALL-STARs. Well, since the winners were two, I'll use a randomizer to pick one. The picked ALL-STAR that will assign the products is: Matusmati. So, Matusmati please comment down below how you'd wish to assign the products and I'll update the blog asap. . Here are your assignements (Matusmati's pick): JDisbae-Mountain Dew, JohnJD1302-Doritos, Matusmati-Pepsi, MikeyRocks33-Trident. . So, here's what you'll have to do (after you get assigned to a product by Matusmati): 1. Pick a song that goes with the brand's vibe. 2. Make it a Solo, Duet, Trio or Quartet. - Your choice! So is the dancer(s)'s gender(s). 3. Make you coach(es) match the vibe you are going for. . This is it! Gather energy and stay true to yourself. Y'all gonna rock this and I know it! ;) SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' JDISBAE_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png . AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:.... 'THE CREATIONS' Challenge #1 ' TGDG_A-S_Ep11JDISBAEdesign.png|'JDisbae''' TGDG_A-S_Ep11JOHNJD1302design.png|'JohnJD1302' TGDG_A-S_Ep11MATUSMATIdesign.png|'Matusmati' TGDG_A-S_Ep11MIKEYROCKS33design.png|'MikeyRocks33' ' '''Challenge #2' ' TGDG_A-S_Ep11JDISBAEdesignCOACH.png|'JDisbae''' TGDG_A-S_Ep11JOHNJD1302designCOACH.png|'JohnJD1302' TGDG_A-S_Ep11MATUSMATIdesignCOACH.png|'Matusmati' TGDG_A-S_Ep11MIKEYROCKS33designCOACH.png|'MikeyRocks33' ' . 'THE JUDGING' OH. MY. GOD....... WELCOME. Guys, this episode, I must say, your submitions were FANTASTIC. Even before I start, I wanna say that ALL of you blew me away and that all this makes me SO proud. I also wanna add though, that since your creations are very good, the judging will be based on each and every detail. Remember: This is absolute awesomeness, no matter the result and please know that this is, for me, as difficult as it is for you! XD Good luck! ;) '''First up, JDisbae.' Your creations were amazing! I must say though that your coach was way better than your album art. However, I liked them both. Now, starting with the album art, I think it's hilarious. I enjoyed the tracklist, the humour and also the track collab with Mikey! XD. What I'd change is the cover cuz I think the photo makes it a bit childish but just that. It really IS your brand. Now, your coach was perfecto!!!! The design was spot-on and the song was perfect! Great vibe, awesome collab, really. And even the smallest of details, like her bandaid (coach) really added to her "attitude". Great! JohnJD1302. Hey! That was cooool!!! Starting from your album tho, I must say it was just good. You know, I enjoyed the vibe since that "dark" or "minimalist" thing is my cup o' tea but I lost it from here to there. There are some design elements that I don't understand and that I find "excess". However, great tracklist! Now, your coach was great! I liked how you paired the Doritos color scheme with the coach's and the clothes and vibe seem cool. The song though kinda falls behind. I think an ad collaboration should use bigger songs, as in more popular. Good job! Matusmati. Wow! For once more, great work! The album, gave me life. Really. The design, the vibe, the "color" (the " cuz it's black) and the tracklist. Great. I liked it and it really has a concept that keeps it well together. You didn't lose your theme mark anywhere. And then, comes the coach. Great!.....but definetelly not your best. I enjoyed the color scheme, the energetic vibe and the song but I think I got lost on the design. Had you kept the pattern on only the jaket OR the shorts, and had it been another color rather than black (the pattern), this would be SPOTLESS. It's still good tho. Last but not least, MikeyRocks33. Heeeeey. Enjoyed it. The album was just as hilarious as JDisbae's and yes, (as I also said above) the collab thing was pretty clever. Now, if u had used a different font for the tracklist, it would come way better together. Your coach now, was great. I liked the energetic vibe of the song but the coach seemed plain.........at first. I then got that it's plain-"ess" fashion is actually its edge. Definitelly good work but I think you kinda lost it on the brand. I think that the fact that you weren't familiar with the brand held you a tiny bit back. Had it been a brand that you are familiar with and actually like, I think you'd kill this. Good outcome tho! . 'CALL-OUT' You heard the judging. Now, it's time to call you out from the best performance this episode, to the worst. I'll let ya know that my heart is pumping hard right now......and I think I also just got sweaty. *Phew The three ALL-STARs that will make it to the next episode will the the three ALL-STAR finalists!!!! The next episode is the finals which means that you guys have come very far already. First up to enter the finals, with best performance this episode is.... . . . . . Matusmati!! WOW! Outstanding performance. Keep it up! You an ALL-STAR finalist!. . . . . . So, there are three ALL-STARs left, JDisbae, JohnJD1302 and MikeyRocks33. One of you three will be eliminated. . . . On 2nd place there is.... . . . . . JDisbae! Congrats! I really enjhoyed your creations!! You an ALL-STAR finalist!. . That means that JohnJD1302 and MikeyRocks33, one of you will be eliminated. Now, before the countdown begins, I will let you know of a jaw-dropping fact. The difference between the last finalist and the eliminee is only 0.05 points! Not 0.5, it's 0.05!!!!!!!!!!! Good luck. . Let the countdown begin. ( JohnJD1302 to the left and MikeyRocks33 to the right ) . . . . . The last ALL-STAR that will enter the finals is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MikeyRocks33. This guys was VERY VERY VERY close. Mikey you obiviously outscored John with an amazing performance. You an ALL-STAR finalist!. JohnJD1302, '''I am VERY proud of you....and this also is VERY hard for me. The fact that we are close as people, makes this pretty hard. It is what it is tho. Your skills have gone to the sky! Compared to your last time in TGDG, look how far you've gone! You must do nothing but be proud. You are awesome. :) John, '''You are eliminated. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Well, this Episode has been intense. I know it's hard but look at the bright side...... WE'RE ENTERING THE FINALS!!!!! In case you are not getting it (cuz I'm not for sure), we are to crown a TGDG ALL-STAR next time..... an ALL-STAR!!! This journey's been fine so far. I really expect the next episode to be amazing! See ya on the after-show with John and also on the very finals! ,your awesome host, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts